creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
One Final Text
16 year old Anna couldn’t imagine her life getting any better. She was a straight A student, had a great family, and an amazing boyfriend. She was a very simple girl, not like all the others. She’d much rather be playing video games with her boyfriend then hanging out with friends, or going to parties. Her boyfriend, Alex, was everything to her, and there was no way she could imagine life without him. The only problem in Anna and Alex’s relationship was their distance. Anna lived in West Oklahoma and Alex lived in Florida. Their physical separation was agonizing, but in all made their emotional connection much stronger. They loved each other so greatly. The only term Anna could use to describe him was “soul mate.” However, there were things about Alex that simply infuriated Anna. His sleeping habits were of the greatest. Alex and she would stay up late, especially during their summer breaks, usually up to 3 or 4 in the morning, but eventually Anna would go to sleep. What made her angry was that Alex would never follow in her footsteps. He would always stay up much later. Usually till 8 in the morning or so, but the worst was when he decided he wasn’t going to go to sleep until noon. This angered Anna because that meant he would sleep to 8 at night. Why couldn’t he go to sleep when she did? His choice made their time together lessen. She would be asleep while he was awake, and he would be asleep while she was awake. One Saturday morning Anna awoke fairly early compared to her normal noon morning. It was around 9:30. She hadn’t had a lot of sleep considering the fact that she had crashed at 4. Anna nowhere near expected Alex to be awake, and upon checking her phone her suspicions were correct, no messages. It didn’t bother her; she wasn’t expecting him to be. The night before had been a lovely one. After hours of gaming and following hours of lying in bed Skypeing the night had truly been fulfilling. Anna was a bit of a coward, and the comfort of her boyfriend’s face and voice keeping her company as she laid in bed in the dim light was all she needed to sleep without restlessness. The two lovers had decided that after Anna fell asleep Alex would end the chat so that her phone would kick back to the Skype homepage and her phone would lock and get a good night’s rest along with her. They had done just that. Anna does her morning routine and has some breakfast before she checks her Skype history. It reads that the chat was ended at 6 in the morning. Alex must have fallen asleep for a while before ending the chat. She shrugs and goes about her day figuring Alex would have fallen asleep after the chats end and that he would probably awake around 2 or 3. She misses him while she waits for him to wake up, but she watches TV and plays games to distract herself. It is 3:30 when she decides to text him for the first time; usually she restrains herself so his phone doesn’t wake him. :::SENT TO ALEX: :::3:34 P.M. :::You’re very sleepy today aren’t you? Of course there’s no response. She doesn’t expect one. She waits a while to send another. :::SENT TO ALEX: :::4:46 P.M. :::Time to wake up baby. No response. Again she wasn’t expecting much. She waits a bit longer until she sends another. :::SENT TO ALEX: :::5:28 P.M. :::I knew my falling asleep on Skype wasn’t a good idea. :::I kept you up too late making you wait for me. To her frustration there is once again no answer. Whatever. He must have went to bed later than she had originally thought. She watches a little bit of TV before deciding to go play games. Upon starting up the game and submerging in its story her mind begins to wonder back to her sleeping boyfriend. She’s always had an over active imagination. She hadn’t heard from him since last night…what if something was wrong. What if something bad happened to him? She began to imagine what it may be like without him, and that scared her. She quickly sends another message. :::SENT TO ALEX: :::8:17 P.M. :::I’m getting really worried about you To her horror there was no answer. She tries to suppress her mind and focus on her game, but her thoughts are too strong. Her skill in the game begins to alter. She dies constantly. She can’t concentrate, but she’s not worried about it. She’s worried about Alex. She feels her thoughts driving her deeper. She’s starting to panic. :::SENT TO ALEX: :::8:25 P.M. :::Alex please get up I’m scared. Nothing. Her thoughts began to drive her into tears. Within a few minutes she sent several messages. :::SENT TO ALEX: :::8:33 P.M. :::I’m crying now! Are you happy?! :::SENT TO ALEX: :::8:35 P.M. :::I’m having a serious panic attack :::SENT TO ALEX: :::8:38 P.M. :::Don’t do this to me you ass! No answer. By then her stomach is hurting and she is almost positive she’s about to be sick. She feels faint beyond compare. Her mind is swimming with what ifs. :::SENT TO ALEX: :::8:45 P.M. :::WAKE UP!!!!!!! :::SENT TO ALEX: :::8:50 P.M. :::I beg you Alex please wake up please :::SENT TO ALEX: :::9:00 P.M. :::Please :::SENT TO ALEX: :::9:06 P.M. :::Wake up. Just please wake up. By then her pain is radiating through her. She is no longer hysterical; instead she is in a calm state filled with pain that she had never felt before. She closes her eyes trying to relax, but instead she is sent into a deep nightmare reflecting her fears of Alex’s death. She is jerked awake. The clock above the TV says 12:00 A.M. exactly. Her phone is lit up, and painted across the screen was the word “1 New Text Message.” The chime of it must have been what woke her. “Thank the Lord,” she whispers frantically as she picks up the phone, and quickly looks at the message. :::RECEIVED FROM: ALEX :::12:00 A.M. :::I Love You Tears fog in her eyes as anger surges inside her. She had been frantic all day and all he has to say about those messages is “I Love You?!” Fuck him. Anna turns her phone off and goes to sleep in anger. When she awakes the next day and turns her phone back on there is 1 voice mail left on her phone. She calls her voice mail and punches in her security code. “One voice mail from…” the electronic voices reads off, “Alex, Sunday June fifteenth two thousand-thirteen at 8:37 A.M.” “That bastard better be apologizing,” Anna hisses to herself. “Anna,” a female voice says on the recorded message. She sounded shaky and broken. “This is Alex’s mom.” she heard a sob. “Alex…passed away in his sleep last night.” She begins to sob. “I’m sorry.” The phone clicks. Anna’s body goes rigid. She can’t breathe, she can’t feel. Everything seems numb. She collapses. An autopsy of Alex’s body shows that the cause of death was a brain hemorrhage that caused him to slip in a coma shortly after he had went to sleep at 7 in the morning. He had stayed in the coma, looking as if he was sleeping, until 11:58 P.M. when his body gave out, his brain shut down, and he peacefully slipped away. Category:Ghosts Category:Computers and Internet